A storage network environment may comprise one or more storage nodes (e.g., storage controllers) configured to provide clients with access to client data stored within storage devices. For example, a first storage node may provide a client with access to client data stored with a first storage device. Unfortunately, if the first storage node fails or a disaster occurs, then the client may be unable to access the client data. Accordingly, a second storage node may be configured as a failover storage node for the first storage node (e.g., a high availability pairing of storage nodes). Client data within the first storage device and/or a first write cache of the first storage controller may be mirrored (e.g., replicated) to a second storage device and/or a second write cache of a second storage node. Thus, when the first storage node fails or the disaster occurs, the second storage node can provide the client with failover access to mirrored client data within the second storage device.
Storage nodes may be associated with different storage clusters. For example, the first storage node and the second storage node may be located within a first storage cluster. Unfortunately, if the first storage cluster fails, then clients may be unable to access client data provided by storage nodes within the first storage cluster. Accordingly, the first storage node may be paired with a third storage node, within a second storage cluster, as a disaster recovery pairing of storage nodes. Thus, when a disaster occurs at the first storage cluster, the third storage node may provide clients with disaster recovery access to data mirrored from the first storage device and/or the first write cache to a third storage device and/or a third write cache of the third storage node.